The Roommate
by TearFromTheMoon
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama are searching for a new roommate. Either Y/Kag or Kur/Kadg UNDER REVISION!


I do not own Inuyasha or yu yu

The Roommate

They had been interviewing tenants for hours. Most of them were silly young girls ogling Kurama, it had made the process so much more annoying. Hiei sat perched in his tree by the window silently enjoying the poor detective's misery. They were searching for a new tenet to be their roommate and so far things weren't looking up for them. They wanted someone to be able to take care of the apartment when they went on assignments from Koenma. Kurama had plants to be taken care of and the apartment needed to be tended to.

"Yo Kurama, we've interviewed over thirty girls, when are we going to get some good ones?" Yusuke yelled. He stooped when there was a knock on the door. He sighed before opening the door, another girl. Kurama almost choked on his words when he saw her. "Hello" she chirped. He sucked in air when she smiled.

"Come in." he smiled. He watched as her beautiful form walked in, never had he seen a woman like her. He didn't miss the little boy clinging to her leg. "Oh, excuse my rudeness, my name is Suiichi Minimono, and you are?" The girl smiled. "My name is Kagome, Kagome Higarashi and this is my son, Shippou." Kurama's eyes widened a fraction. 'This girl is far too young to have children.' Youko started to rant about why Kurama hadn't pushed her against a wall yet, but Kurama pushed him down, while ignoring him. "Oh, where is your husband?" Kagome's cheeks flared red. "Oh, oh no, no, no it's not like that. Shippou is my adopted son, but I do love him as though he was my own." She smiled sheepishly and looked down at Shippou, who was still clinging to her leg, afraid of the strange men in front of him. She leaned down to stroke his hair unaware of the fact that she was giving Kurama an ample view of her breasts. Youko purred inside of his head commenting on how she would be a great mother to his kits.

'Thinking about settling down already fox?' Hiei's cool voice inturupted Youko's growing fantasy. Youko's mental ears perked up. 'You know, Hiei' he purred 'If you're jealous, there's no need to be, there is plenty of me to go around.' Hiei immediately closed the link, growling in the process. 'God he's such a hot little spitfire. I would just love to get my-' 'Youko! That is quite enough.' Kurama reprimanded the kitsune spirit. 'What? I mean come on red, look at the man, he's absolutely delectable." Youko winked and licked his lips for emphasis. Kurama fought the urge to roll his eyes as he tuned back into the gorgeous girl before him, only to find her closer then he had left her.

"Are you okay?" She said, looking at him with worry in her eyes. 'Awww, look she's worried for us, I told you red, she's perfect for us.' Youko started to mentally jump up and down while clapping his hands like a small child waiting for candy. "Yeah" he heard his partner say. "Kur- Suiichi tends to space out a lot, but don't worry about it, he'll be fine, promise." The other detective smiled at her, "I'm Yusuke by the way, Yusuke Urameshi." He heard the girl gasp. "Wow, I've heard a lot about you, Yusuke, and I've only lived here three days." She exclaimed. "Really now?" the detective beamed his ego swelling. "Well" She faltered for a moment. "Not to rain down acid on your ego trip or anything, but mostly they said to steer clear of you." She laughed nervously when the detective started to grumble incomprehensibly.

Kurama chose this moment to re-enter the conversation. "Don't worry that's what most people say about Yusuke. It's like a reputation for him." "What! That's so rude! They probably don't even know Yusuke! Stupid-" She started mumbling under her breath. Both boys raised their eyebrows at her outburst. She wasn't stupid, that he could tell, and from what Kurama was sensing she would be the perfect kind, caring and protective mother of their kits. Youko smirked finally having the red head on his side.

"Momma?" The small boy inquired pulling Kurama from his musings. Youko cooed at the cuteness of the child, taking in his full appearance, he deduced the boy was no older the five. "Yes sweetie?" she asked, kneeling beside the boy. "I'm sweepy" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, my poor baby!" she cried. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Shippou looked down at the floor and scuffed his shoes on the floor. "Well this seemed really important, so I didn't want to bother you." the young boy was cut off by his mother, "Oh Shippou, you'll never be a bother to me! I love you too much for that." Kagome ruffled his hair, proving further to the two boys she was as kind as she looked. Picking the boy up, he snuggled to her chest, sighing the boy yawned again and closed his eyes. 'I wish I was the kid!' Youko whined. Kurama was tugged out of his thoughts when Kagome started talking again. "You do get a little annoying sometimes but-" "Hey! Momma, I'm not annoying I'm perfect you just can't handle the facts." He chided while crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air. Kagome laughed at his antics. "All hail the all perfect Shippou," they all laughed as the boy puffed out his chest in attempt to look more powerful. 'Smart kid' commented Youko. 'If you ask me he's a little to smart.' 'What do you mean?' Kurama asked. 'The boy can't be a day over five and he has the intellect of a twelve year old.' Youko rolled his eyes. 'Don't tell me you didn't notice this.' Kurama sighed, ignoring Youko.

"Oh my, Shippou look at the time you must be starving!" as if on cue the child's stomach roared. "Ah – he-he-he." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kagome turned to Kurama and thanked him and Yusuke for taking the time to see them. "You know, Miss. Kagome, we don't mind if you have dinner here with us." Kurama suggested. "Oh, really? I don't want to impose or anything." "Nonsense!" Kurama exclaimed. "We would be honored to have you." Kagome blushed. "Do you want to stay Shippou?" she asked the young kit while gently shaking him awake. "Yeah! I'm starving" he admitted. They all laughed.

Kagome put Shippou down and followed the boys into the kitchen. "So, what can I do to help?" She rubbed her hands together and looked at them with a smile. "Well, you can tell us a little about yourself." Kagome touched her chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'm twenty-two, grew up in Tokyo, I was sick a lot when I was in my teens so I never really finished school and I recently lost a few friends and needed a change of scenery." Yusuke blinked a few times. "Lost some friends?" He saw her flinch. "Look, sorry I shouldn't have asked.' Kagome gave a small yet sad smile. "It's alright, there was an accident and I was the only survivor." The boys eyes softened, they knew her pain. One as beautiful as her shouldn't know that pain.

I'm sorry to cut off in such an odd place but I'm at school and lunch just ended. I'm sorry if that was bad. Id rather you not flame but if you must, you must. So please review and tell me how it is….. Oh yeah and vote for parings please!

Thanks so much…..


End file.
